


The Wedding Papers

by Mr_Eren_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Future, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, a bit spicy, hrrrhnrh, i might make more chapters later idk, marine journalist armin, maybe smut, nurse eren, pls hav mercy, slow-ish build, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Eren_Arlert/pseuds/Mr_Eren_Arlert
Summary: look this is my first fic and I just want to try this out I might edit this later wehhhhh





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY so this is my first time posting my fics publically. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and if I stop hecking around I might post more without this getting popular rip. thanks 4 reading<3

The green numbers of the alarm clock blinked from the corner of Eren's eye, his attention brought to an object that he was a bit terrified to even acknowledge. A package sat among the clutter of junk mail and old bills on Eren’s desk, bright and clean, haunting Eren’s thoughts every time he even glanced at it.

It was stupid, really. 25 years old, and the government was already trying to get him hitched.

Eren knew he couldn’t throw it away. They would only send another one, and if that one was lost Eren would still have to deal with the permanent copy in his inbox. It looked out of place in the apartment; pristine, thick, with silver bordering the edges. The stamp was a bright red, and wedding bells adorned the center of the heavy ink. A grave dove was fluttering over the bells, a sliver of a ribbon in its dull beak. It sent shivers down Eren's spine.

It looked too pretty to throw away. Intimidatingly so. Threateningly, critically so. And everything else in the thesaurus.

It was late. Or for Eren, it was. He had gone two days without proper sleep, and after staying at the hospital for over ten hours he knew he needed to rest soon. Yet that package kept a tab on his mind, reminding him, occupying his free thought. Life had just started. He was finally out of school. He just finished residency, and then this package was dumped on him like one of those stupid ball and chain deals that they stuck onto prisoners like decades ago.

Then again, it might be nice. Matches were often successful, and it wasn’t like Eren had any luck by himself. Hopefully he could meet someone like himself, or someone who didn’t care enough to monitor what he did. Maybe someone who feels the same as he does. He didn't really care at that point. Everyone had to go through it at some point. All he wanted was to be able to sleep.

Only clad in old boxers and mismatched socks, Eren slipped out of his bed. His socks dragged along the carpet, and when he finally reached his messy desk he wanted to go back to bed. Bracing his nerves, and thinking back to how he's already exposed to the cold night air, Eren sat in his chair, fiddling with the worn faux leather before picking up the package. It felt a lot heavier in his hand, but it wasn’t as heavy as the day the mailman came and wished him luck, handing Eren the thing before he could even ask what it was for.

Slowly, Eren tore the seal open, watching the wedding bells become two doughy pieces on white paper. The dove was mutilated, but Eren guessed, from its somber expression, that it wanted it that way. Sticking his fingers inside, Eren took a deep breath before pulling out whatever was inside.

More paper. He didn’t know what he expected.

Feeling his skin settle, Eren picked up a pen. It didn’t look too bad. The first question was simple and easy. His name. “Eren Jaeger.” He wrote. “Fuck.”

Last Name, First Name.

~~Eren Jaeger~~ **Jaeger, Eren.**

Birth Date:

**March 30th**

Occupation:

~~One hell of a fuck up~~ **Nurse**

Details:

_Details?_ Eren thought to himself, and he took a moment before answering.

**Okay-ish Nurse?**

The rest was easy. Address. City. State. Medical conditions. It wasn’t until the third page that had Eren completely stumped.

How would you describe your sex life?

Well shit. **Lately, dry.**

How many partners have you had in the past?

**3.4**

How many times a day do you have sex?

**None**

How many times a day do you wish to have sex?

**Many, hopefully.**

What kind of fetishes do you have? 

**Yes.**

Would you like a partner who has many fetishes?

_**Hell** _ **yes,**

Would you care if your partner has had sex before? 

Again it took Eren a moment, and he decided that it didn’t really matter to him. He would be a hypocrite if he did anyway.

**Nah.**

An hour passed, but Eren saw that he didn’t even make a dent in the stack.

What is your favorite color?

**Blue**

What is your favorite food?

**Burger.**

Which sex do you prefer? 

~~The good kind~~   **Doesn't matter.**

What gender?

**Doesn't matter.**

The list went on and on, but Eren found the whole thing a bit fun. Some questions seemed really good for finding a partner, and others were downright stupid, but nevertheless Eren managed to complete the questionnaire in the next couple of hours. A messy, rumpled stack of paper sat in the middle of his desk, and all Eren had to do was take a picture of his own sleep-deprived mug and turn that shit in. Massaging his sore writing hand, Eren wobbled back to bed, and even with the sun already up and the crows squealing outside he crashed into the bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AgAIN I might edit this later but this is what I have so far thank u for reading<3<3


End file.
